The Sweet Sound Of Your Voice
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Bumblebee lost his voice at the hands of Megatron in Tiger Pax. He is forced to communicate through short beeps and buzzed because he will never be able to speak again, but that might not be completely true. When a new bot arrives on Earth, Team Prime was just glad to have a new member. None of them expected it, but this femme just might be able to pull off a miracle.


**Hello fellow fanfiction readers! It's good to see (not really SEE you, but okay) you all again. I've had this idea for a while and I finally decided to publish it. Anyway,... I hope you like it. Oh! Almost forgot, this story takes place in the Transformers Prime show and I'm having sort of a challenge to see who can guess what episode this chapter is from. There really is no prize, it's just kind of for fun. So, good luck and enjoy the story! :-)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, only Tessanova.

* * *

"Regular Talking"

_-Bumblebee Talking-_

* * *

It was a relatively normal day at the Autobot base. Well, as normal as you can get in an abandoned missile silo with three kids and five giant alien beings. There was no Decepticon activity so things were pretty slow. Then, all of the sudden, the incoming message alarm sounded on the console and all bots and human alike came running over. It's not every day a new Cybertronian arrived on Earth and they were all praying that it was another Autobot.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus said.

As it turns out, they got lucky and their prayers were answered. Out over the speakers came, "Autobot Outpost Omega One, this is Autobot Tessanova requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted. We are sending safe landing coordinates." Optimus told the bot. The voice was feminine and sweet. Most likely a femme, which was quite rare. Arcee should have been happy to have another femme on a purely mech base, and she was, but she couldn't help but feel bothered by how innocent the voice was. It sounded as of the bot wouldn't be able to hurt a cyberfly, let alone fight in a war.

"Coordinates received, touchdown in approximately 15.7 breems." said the bot.

The bots got ready to move out and meet the new Autobot at the set location, leaving the kids with Ratchet. "Autobots, roll out" declared Optimus. Then they drove through the swirling green and blue mass that was the groundbridge.

* * *

The safe landing spot turned out to be a forest in the middle of nowhere and when they got there, the entire wait was spent securing the area for the arrival. They needed to make sure that there were no Cons of humans for security reasons. Just as to be expected, after about sixteen breems, a small ship landed. The doors slid open and out came a femme with an orange and pink paint job. She was about Arcee's height, if not a little taller, but other than that, seemed to be very young, around Bumblebee's age. She went up to the group and said "I'm Autobot Tessanova. Occupation, medic."

Optimus walked up to the small femme. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, this is Arcee, my first lieutenant, Bulkhead, our heavy munitions officer, Bumblebee, our scout. Ratchet, our chief medical officer, is at our base." After speaking with the femme, Optimus contacted Ratchet, "Ratchet, we are in need of a ground bridge."

Instead of a groundbridge, Ratchet's voice came over the com. "Optimus, you have incoming." Not even five seconds after Ratchet had said that, the 'incoming' arrived with none other than Knockout leading them. Shots were fired and soon it became a full blown fight. However, The Autobots made short work of the vehicons and Knockout called a retreat with the remaining soldiers. Even after the Decepticons had left, Arcee noticed a stray vehicon sneaking up on Tessanova, but before she had a chance to warn her, the new femme dodged around her attacker, worked her arms around his helm, and the one on one fight was over with a clean snap of the neck strut. The vehicon dropped dead on the ground and Tessanova scanned the area with a steely gaze, making sure that all threats had been terminated. Arcee and the rest of the group were a bit taken back. The femme's vicious expression and quick, skilled kill of the vehicon in no way matched the sweet voice. After detecting her Autobot energy signature, they all returned to base.

* * *

When they got back, Miko attacked her with questions and she was introduced to the three kids. Ratchet wanted to ensure that she was a true Autobot, so he asked her for her army serial number.

"My number is 279546738" she said. Ratchet typed it into the console and a profile came from the database. He found out a lot about her and wanted to inform the team, but he knew that it was her past to tell.

"What's your function? asked Ratchet.

"I'm a medic, so I guess I will be working with you." she answered.

The medic just nodded.

"You look pretty you, how old are you?" asked Arcee.

" I'm two hundred and five vorns old." Tessanova replied.

"Wow, you're the same age as Bumblebee." Bulkhead said. "So what's your story?"

"Well," she began. "My creators and siblings are dead. Have been since I was a sparkling. All killed by Decepticons while fighting in the war. I was one of the top members in the Science and Technological Development department. When the division was shut down because of lack of supplies, I became a medic and was shipped out with a war unit to fight in one of the smaller sectors on Cybertron. After our planet was lost, I left. I've been traveling through space trying to find more Autobots or my only living relative, hopefully both."

"Who is this relative you are looking for?" Asked Ratchet.

Tessanova took something out of her subspace, she opened her servo to reveal that the object was an army dog tag necklace with Cybertronian symbols on it. "It's my uncle. After my family deactivated, he was the one to raise me. This is his, he gave it to me to remember him before he went off world to fight. In case he didn't come back." She said, handing the chain to Ratchet to look at.

"By the Allspark," he exclaimed. Then he looked at Tessanova. "You are related to Ultra Magnus?"

She nodded. "Any chance you've seen or heard from him?"

Optimus shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, no contact has been made with any Autobots outside our group other than you."

"Oh. Well, what's been going on around here?" she asked.

"We just destroyed a Decepticon spacebridge, prevented an attack of the dark energon possessed undead, killed an old Cybertronian warrior who was in stasis on Earth, and killed Megatron." Summarized Bulkhead.

Tessanova was impressed. "Wow, you guys get the big stuff done, don't you."

Optimus gave a small smile. "That we do. Bumblebee, please show Tessanova to her quarters and give her a tour of the base."

-Yes sir- Bumblebee buzzed.

The scout turned to the femme and gestured for her to follow him, so she did.

* * *

Bumblebee showed her the med bay, the armory, and the wash racks, and they were making their way towards the mess hall when Bumblebee stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

"Bumblebee? What the matter?" Tessanova asked.

_-Why?-_

"I'm sorry, what?"

_-Why aren't you confused on why I can't speak? Every bot I have ever met has asked me why I'm like this, why haven't you?-_ he clarified.

She thought for a moment. "Because I didn't need to know."

Now it was Bumblebee's turn to be confused. _-What?-_

"Of course I'm curious but sometimes it's good to question and sometimes it's better to just accept." she answered.

_-Do you want to know?-_

"Only if you want to tell."

Bumblebee leaned his back against the wall and slid to the floor. Tessanova followed suit and sat down next to him.

_-It happened at Tiger Pax, when I was a hundred and eighty vorns old. I had intel. Intel that Megatron wanted, but I wouldn't talk. No matter what he did, I didn't break. He decided that if I wasn't going to talk for him, I might as well never talk again, so he crushed my voice box. All I remember is a searing pain in my throat, then I blacked out. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a triage facility Hatchet's there. The doc saved my life, but he couldn't save my voice. I know he blames himself for not being able to do more, but he shouldn't. He pulled off a miracle just by putting me back together, he couldn't save my voice but I was honestly lucky to be alive. It's kind of funny actually, there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about my voice, but I'm starting to forget what it sounded like.-_

"I'm sorry"

_-It's fine. Nothing anyone can do about it anyway.-_ He buzzed. Bumblebee got up off the floor and helped Tessanova up. He finished up the tour and brought her to her quarters.

_-My room is just across the hall. We're usually out during the day but if you need me at night, feel free to stop by.-_ Bumblebee thought about what he just told her before buzzing again. _-That came out wrong. What I mean is, if you ever need me for anything-, no, no, that's not right either. If you ever want me-, wait that's wrong too. Uhh, you know what I mean, right?-_

She nodded and smiled at his embarrassed and slightly flustered expression. "I get what you mean, thanks Bumblebee."

_-Bee-_

"Huh?"

_-Bee, call me Bee.-_

She thought for a moment before agreeing. "Alright, then call me Tessa."

_-Okay-_ he buzzed.

"Goodnight Bee"

_-Goodnight Tessa-_

Tessanova waved goodbye to Bumblebee and closed her door. She turned around and took a look at her quarters. It was a standard room. There was a berth, a desk to work on, and a shelf that was mounted on the wall where she could put small trinkets and keepsakes. And just like all standard army living quarters, everything was dull grey. Tessanova didn't know why, but she hated that color. He didn't mind any of the other colors, it was just that one in particular that she couldn't stand. She would have to ask Optimus if it was alright for her to paint it.

Tessanova lied on her berth, unable to recharge. Maybe it was the new surroundings, or perhaps it was worry over her Uncle Magnus. Whatever it was, it was keeping her awake. While she was up, she kept thinking of her conversation with Bumblebee about how he lost his voice. There was one thing he said that stuck out to her. _"Nothing anyone can do about it anyway."_ She couldn't help but wonder how true that statement was.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you all liked it and make sure to guess for the contest/challenge thing (see top author's note). Don't forget to review! :-)**


End file.
